


Spiced Rum

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alcohol, Batman gets laid, M/M, Not just the characters I was drinking, Seriously Joker is up to something, Shameless Smut, So is Kurama, The Game Is Afoot, Wet Dream, When is a fox a minx?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: A passionate evening that was never meant to progress past a one-night stand, started a cascade of events that couldn’t be stopped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while I was taste testing a guy's Spiced Rum. I'm not an ordinary tester as I can't taste alcohol, it's all paint thinner to me. However, the honey and spices were mixed nicely and were well-balanced. :)

The rum had been honeyed and spiced. The burn it left in his throat was almost as hot as the fingertips running down his chest. The younger male on his lap was a total minx, purring promises of pleasure while ghosting kisses over his ear. He smelled sweet like honeysuckle.

Bruce squeezed strong hips and massaged the well-formed ass they came with. It had been a while since he had relaxed enough for intercourse, and his gut told him his partner would want to keep their tryst as quiet as he did.

From behind a curtain of crimson hair that cascaded over smooth shoulders and a pale chest, an emerald eye gazed at him with understanding, as if he had read Bruce’s mind. “Let’s forget the world outside these walls a while.”

Bruce breathed in more honeysuckle. “Let’s,” he agreed.

~*~

Bruce Wayne, the most wanted bachelor of Gotham City and then some, groaned as he woke. It was the third time in less than two weeks that he had soiled his night pants with the memories from his most recent encounter. The redhead had gotten under his skin as only few others had ever managed, and he could count those on one hand.

Alfred, his butler and life-long companion, didn’t comment as he informed him that breakfast would be ready when he was done with his bath and dressed. The man always did know when to exercise discretion.

Bruce was downstairs in twenty minutes, raven hair slicked back and his black suit pristine.

“Today you have a meeting with Mister Onoda of Staple Blue about the light armor project. His lawyer Mister Hatanaka will also be in attendance,” Alfred reminded him as he served plates of fresh cooked eggs, bacon, and toast.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen them in person. Our last deal went over well, as I recall.”  
“Quite.”

The meeting was short and full of pleasantries. Onoda Takumi, the head of Staple Blue, was a severe-looking older gentleman of around seventy. The sort who jumped to mind when thinking of ancient samurai masters. Kazuya Hatanaka was in his forties and looked like he would be just as at home as a soccer dad, but he was a force to deal with over a contract or in the courtroom. The two were a surprisingly good combination.

“Wayne-san, my family has come with me,” explained Hatanaka after the meeting. “I would be honored if you joined us for dinner this evening at the Dragon Harbor.”  
“I would love to, I haven’t seen Shuichi-kun since he was in middle school. You remarried, didn’t you?”

Hatanaka puffed out his chest like a proud lion. “Shiori is more than I deserve. I thanked the gods when she accepted my proposal.” He looked a bit sheepish then. “Although I suspect her son had much to do with it.”  
“He must be quite the capable young man,” Bruce commented. He knew that few women would resist Hatanaka’s charms, especially a single mother. It spoke of her own strength and how well she must have raised her boy.

“He is, he is!” The smaller man bowed his head. “In truth, Wayne-san, I was hoping you would speak with him.” Bruce raised his brows in surprise.  
“Is something wrong, Hatanaka-san?”  
“Perhaps not wrong, but concerning.”

The pair sat in another room to talk privately over drinks.

He listened as the Japanese man explained that his stepson was a genius, but he lacked any aspirations. The young man didn’t plan to go to college or to start a business, which would be simple for him. “I’m afraid he’s worried to leave Shiori. You see, we met when she was in the hospital. She had been confined there for a long time, and the doctors thought she would die.”

That was something the Wayne heir could understand. His parents had been murdered in front of him when he was a child, and he had clung to Alfred as his only surviving family.

“I’ll talk to him,” Bruce promised, “but I can’t guarantee anything. He’s an adult, isn’t he?”  
“By American standards, yes. He turned nineteen this past December.”

Bruce knew well that in the Japanese culture Hatanaka’s stepson should be on a path towards a career already. Generally, he would be in training for a specialized job, in college, or studying for college. And if he was a genius, it wouldn’t be out of the question for him to skip a few steps by fast-tracking a business license.

He didn’t want to see promise go to waste anymore than the next person.

Fortunately, the city was quiet and the head of Wayne Enterprises was able to go to the promised dinner. Shiori was as lovely as Hatanaka said, a classic Japanese beauty with a gentle personality. And Shuichi—who now went by Shu—was twice as big as Bruce remembered him. He had grown into a fine, cheerful young man who was already aiming to attend Tokyo U after high school.

“Shuichi-niisan keeps encouraging me to go for it.” Half of what Shu talked about involved his older step-brother, who shared the same name. It didn’t seem to be a brother complex, but genuine respect and admiration. “He said he would make time to help me study, too.”  
“Don’t take advantage of his generosity,” the boy’s father interjected. “He’s at an important time as well.”

“Darling, you don’t need to worry about Shuichi. He’s a reliable child.” Shiori spoke with the confidence of a loving parent. She reminded Bruce of his own mother. He could see why her son could be protective enough to want to stay by her side at cost to himself.

Appetizers were done when the older Shuichi arrived.

Murmurs buzzed through the restaurant about a gorgeous redhead. Shiori flushed with delight, Shuichi looked a little embarrassed, and Hatanaka was amused at his son.

The lighting almost seemed to shimmer around a young man in simple khaki pants and a green polo shirt, long hair was pulled into a professional low tail. His walk was on par with a runway model. Bruce’s gaze met with familiar emerald eyes, those eyes widened minutely in recognition.

So his real name was Shuichi.  
He hoped the teen was a good actor, or this could become awkward fast.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mister Wayne. I’m Shuichi Minamino. My father has said much about you.” His English was as good as a native’s, and his smile as practiced as a movie star’s. “Forgive my late arrival.”  
“A pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Minamino.” They shook hands, Bruce felt a thrill go up his spine.  
“Please, call me Shuichi.”

Dinner went as a family dinner should, only with Hatanaka steering conversation so it was natural for Bruce to ask if Shuichi was interested in talking to him afterward about his experiences running Wayne Enterprises.

That was how Shuichi ended up alone with him in his corvette. “You look better clean-shaven, Donovan.”

Bruce smirked at the use of the false name he had given at the bar. “You’re not twenty-one, Kurama.”

Shuichi chuckled and leaned back in his seat as Bruce started driving. “I only had club soda. So where are we going?”  
“Where did you want to go?”  
“Hmm…” The redhead made a show thinking about it. “I’ve always wondered about your place, Mister Wayne, if you don’t mind the company.”  
“I don’t mind at all.”

In the back of his head he could hear Alfred cautioning him, since this was the son of a business associate, but it seemed rather after the fact considering the situation.

“Your father is worried, you know.”  
“I know,” the teen confirmed. “I have my own plans for the future.”  
“What are they?”

A reticent smile blossomed on kissable, pink lips. “Himitsu.”

A secret.

~*~

They weren’t supposed to end up in bed again. Alfred was going to have words for him in the morning.

Bruce breathed in honeysuckle as his hips drove deep into Shuichi’s supple ass. The redhead didn’t hold back his cries anymore than he had at the cheap motel they first had sex at. He wanted Bruce to know what a good job he was doing.

Deceptively strong arms wrapped around his neck, enveloping him in that sweet scent. “Think you can satisfy me?”

Bruce growled at the challenge. “Minx.”

Shuichi laughed. “No no, fox, Wayne-san, a fox.”  
“You’re wily like one.” The fox remark was filed away for later. How a person chose to describe themselves often said more than was intended.  
“Thank you.” Further speaking was stopped by consuming kisses and wandering hands.

 

 

The next morning, Alfred began with an old-fashioned, pointed stare. “Master Bruce.”  
“Don’t start, Alfred.”  
“Master Richard is home,” the less than pleased butler continued. “Since last night.”

The tall figure of said young man happened to enter the dining room right then, yawning widely while scratching his belly through his tee-shirt with one hand and running the other through his wild, ink-black hair. He wasn’t needed for any official appearances and had chosen casual wear for the day. “Damn, Bruce,” he said through another yawn, “could she’ve been any louder?” He rubbed his eyes after he took his seat.

The Wayne head had the decency to blush at his ward’s complaint, then he cleared his throat. “Good morning, Dick. Two plates to my room, Alfred.”  
“She’s still here?” The teen was instantly awake, his dark blue eyes wide with astonishment. He had never known any of his guardian’s rare companions to stay overnight, not once in the ten years they’ve known each other.

Bruce didn’t answer as he hurried back to his room.

Richard shifted his attention to Alfred. “Is this one special?” He felt weird for asking. The likelihood was dim at best.  
“I don’t know about special,” the older man said, “but it would have been bad form to send him home last night.”  
“Oh.” After a few seconds Dick jumped to his feet. Alfred deftly caught the chair before it fell. “Him?!”

Shuichi was casually stretching his lean body on the luxurious bed when Bruce returned. The man had to remind his loins that they weren’t having sex again. “Breakfast will be here soon.”  
“Mm, wonderful,” the redhead purred, a smile on lips still puffy from kisses and more.

“We need to talk further,” the man said with a firm tone. He let his bottom head think last night, but it wouldn’t happen again.  
“I agree. I’m a good son, after all.” His guest slipped off of the bed, silently landing on bare feet. “I’m going to shower first.”

Bruce watched him until he disappeared behind the bathroom door of his en suite. He rubbed his face. “I’m not a hormonal teenager. What the hell am I doing?”

He thought to himself as he changed from his robe to the day’s suit. Last night was a partial blur, and there wasn’t any alcohol to blame. Bruce scrubbed his eyes with one hand.

He remembered talking in the car about Shuichi’s home life. It was straightforward and typical: he got along with his parents and brother, he had friends, he was fine with his job at the market, and he didn’t have problems with anyone. At least, that was the story. Bruce could tell that as smooth a talker as Shuichi was, the teen was holding back.

The business man checked himself in the full-length mirror. No hickeys were in sight.

When they had arrived at the manor, there had been a pleasant introduction with Alfred before they moved on to other subjects. Hatanaka was right, his stepson was a genius. He had no trouble keeping pace with any subject Bruce had brought up, and the redhead had plenty of clever observations and retorts. But it was a mystery why he had chosen not to make use of his natural resources. It didn’t seem to be family-related as initially suspected, and it didn’t seem right that he was still searching out his path.

“He does have a plan,” Bruce concluded. And under normal circumstances he would leave it at that, he would tell Hatanaka to let his son do what he’s doing, but… “He’s involved me now.” That’s what his gut was telling him, that their first meeting hadn’t been by accident. Yet, the teen had been surprised at dinner. The crimson male had simply taken advantage of the coincidence.

He stroked his chin in thought. What could Shuichi’s endgame be, and how much of what had already happened was planned versus opportunity?

He needed to investigate.  
He also needed a blood test.

Alfred picked up Dick’s jaw when Bruce came downstairs with Shuichi. The teen had chosen to leave his hair down to cradle his round face and long neck, the rest settling on his chest and back.

“Good morning, I’m Shuichi Minamino. You must be Richard Grayson.” Shuichi bowed smoothly and smiled. The dark teen had to find his voice.  
“Uh, yeah, call me Dick.” He bowed back, and on the way up he finally noticed that the redhead was wearing an Asian-style outfit made of white and gold silk. It complimented his complexion well.

“Shuichi will be shadowing me for a few days,” Bruce announced, to the shock of both ward and butler. “A car will be by later with his things.” Moments later the pair left.

Dick’s eyes were narrowed. “Something’s up. No way would Bruce let someone stay like that.”

Shuichi buckled himself into the luxury sports car that the rich man used when driving himself to work. “Is it really okay not to explain further?”  
“They’ll get the long version later.” Bruce drove off on that note.

The story was that the international philanthropist was allowing Shuichi to shadow him for a week in order to calm his stepfather’s worries. Bruce had no doubt this was to the redhead’s plans, but he had no intention of letting the teen have his way.

~*~

His blood tests came back normal.

If not for the fact that the boy kept finding his way into Bruce’s bed each night, he would say the last three days were going smoothly. The super villains were staying low for the meantime, which meant something big was going to happen later, but it allowed him to fully concentrate on the mystery that was Shuichi Minamino.

His public records were as expected, clean as a whistle and no run-ins with the law. Diving a little deeper found that he kept a dubious group of friends: two who had been serious delinquents a few years ago, and one who had no records at all. He was possibly yakuza or some other crime syndicate.

A normal person would think that Shuichi had been acting as a good influence on troubled peers, but the head of Wayne Enterprises never trusted anything that optimistic.

Besides that, the redhead did seem to have genuine interest in what Bruce did for his job. He didn’t cause trouble or get under foot, and he got along fabulously with every employee he met, including the grumpy ones. Brains, creativity, looks, and charisma were the perfect recipe for success—it made him all the more suspicious and curious to what the boy’s ultimate goal was.

It was just before lunch break when the busy CEO received a coded message from his ward.  
[The Party Clown is in full form today. Good thing you’re working. -D]  
[Need an excuse to bow out? -B]  
[I’m fine, I can tolerate some annoyance. -D]

Joker was kicking up a fuss, but nothing Nightwing couldn’t handle alone. The villains were definitely gearing up towards something big. Unfortunately, his intelligence network had yet to dig up what it could be.

“Is everything alright?” Shuichi gazed up at him with those emerald eyes that made his mouth go dry. The international multi-billionaire cleared his throat.  
“Yes, it was an update on another project. Nothing to worry about.”  
“You certainly do keep busy around here,” the redhead commented with an impressed expression. “Your reputation really doesn’t do you justice.”

Bruce smirked with a glint in his eye. “That’s the idea.”  
“Indeed,” Shuichi agreed with a grin.

A sharp rapping on the office door interrupted their conversation. “Come in.” A woman stepped inside holding several manila folders.  
“Sir, these projects need your attention.” She blushed at the picture the two handsome men made, more so when both smiled brilliantly.  
“Thank you, I’ll get right on them.” 

The pair had a chuckle after she left, then Bruce walked Shuichi through the politics in some of the projects.  
Nothing else of particular interest happened for the rest of the normal workday.

That evening, Bruce made a show of slipping into a nice suit. “It’s a private meeting with an associate, you can’t come to this one.”  
“I understand,” the teen responded cheerfully. “I was planning to go into town for a while and take in more of the sights. Dick-san offered to drive me since he’s already going.”  
“Need cash?”  
“Come now, Wayne-san, I’m not your ward.” He draped long arms over the larger male’s shoulders. “We’re having too much fun for that.”

Bruce breathed in the scent of honeysuckle, and wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s thin waist. “Mm, you’re right about that.” He leaned in to kiss the boy when someone loudly cleared his throat.

Dick was looking a bit embarrassed at their display. “I’m ready to go when you are.”  
“Have fun at your meeting, Wayne-san.” Shuichi slipped away like a gentle sigh and left with the young Grayson.

Another throat politely cleared. “Your other suit is ready for you, sir,” Alfred reminded his charge.  
“You don’t approve.” It was a statement, not a question, and it was the elephant in the room they had been ignoring.  
“He’s the same age as Master Richard, and he’s the son of one of your associates.”

It did sound bad when it was put that way, but there wouldn’t be PR issues as long as they weren’t caught in any compromising situations. Shuichi was amazingly well-behaved in public.

“Don’t worry, Alfred,” Bruce reassured him while he pulled off his jacket and tie, heading towards the secret entrance to the Batcave. “I’m in control.”  
“Are you?” The older man questioned in all seriousness. “To be frank, I’ve never seen you wrapped around a pinky so well before.”  
“I’m in control,” he reinforced.

Moments later, Batman was sitting in front of his super computer with Dick and Shuichi on the monitor. They were walking through the city and chatting with one another. The excursion had been planned by him and Nightwing to see if the redhead would “trip up.” The pair parted ways at an intersection, and the dark knight continued to follow Minamino through the city’s surveillance system. He had to switch cameras to keep him in view as the teen turned down a side street, but in the split second of the changeover the Japanese boy had disappeared.

Batman switched through several cameras in a widening radius but couldn’t find him. The crimson male stood out in any crowd, he couldn’t disappear without assistance.

Nightwing’s voice came in through his earpiece. “I’ve lost him.” Batman cursed beneath his breath.  
“Same here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's been a while. I'm slowly but surely updating every one of my in-progress fics. :3  
> To keep up-to-date on my progress you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint) and [Tumblr](http://dawneastpoint.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have [a sketch for the possible cover art](http://dawneastpoint.tumblr.com/post/165164659003/title-spiced-rum-pairing-batman-x-kurama-this-is). :P

“Wayne-san?” Hatanaka waited patiently for the business man to come back from his thoughts. “If it cannot be done, then don’t worry about it. I will find another for my son to intern with. I understand Lex Corp has an excellent system.”  
“That won’t be necessary, Hatanaka-san,” Bruce responded. “There’s always room at Wayne Enterprises for the talented and hardworking.”

Hatanaka smiled broadly at the praise for his stepson. “Then I will find an apartment to settle him in.”  
“We have apartments for workers from abroad. It’s not a problem for him to stay in one, there are plenty of open units this time of year.”

It would be one more way for him to keep an eye on the redhead without being obvious about it.  
They had been unable to locate the crimson teen until he suddenly showed up on camera leaving Robinson Park. Since then, he had stayed close to Bruce’s side like before.

In addition, he had begun placing a fresh flower in the CEO’s suit lapel every morning. Normally, it wasn’t something to be suspicious of—most would call it endearing, but there seemed to be a purpose behind the action. He had the flowers checked, but they were ordinary if remarkably healthy. The fox had an eye for plants it seemed.

“I must thank you, Wayne-san. This is the first time I’ve seen Shuichi excited about a career path.” The man bowed his head, almost touching the table. “Even if things don’t work out, it has shown him there is more out there for him.”  
“Please, don’t bow, Hatanaka-san.” He rested a hand on one of the Japanese man’s shoulders. “This benefits me as well.”

Hatanaka straightened his posture, smiling. “Still, thank you.”

~*~

The office was throwing the teen a combination farewell and welcome to the company party, by insistence of Bruce’s main team. 

The head of Wayne Enterprises could see why Hatanaka was set on Shuichi running a business. He had the ability and charisma to bring together a group, and the smarts to make it work.

“Thanks for letting us hold this party, boss,” thanked one of his project supervisors. Bruce grinned and accepted the slice of cake handed to him.  
“I couldn’t argue with the entire department, could I? Besides, everyone deserves the break.”

He watched as Shuichi flowed from one group to the next.

“Thanks again for the flowers,” one of the secretaries said.  
“Wasn’t it expensive getting enough for all of the offices, even if it was just our level?” another asked.  
“Don’t worry,” the redhead assured with a smile, “I asked flower shops around town for what they couldn’t use. When arranged properly they’re still beautiful.”

Bruce had to wonder when he found the time to do that. Where had he really gotten that many flowers without buying them? He waited until no one was watching to sneak a few into his briefcase to check later. He doubted they were nefarious, but he had a feeling they weren’t normal either.

His gaze shifted back to the wandering teen. He was drinking a Ginger Ale while explaining one of the flower arrangements to several of the other workers, the Latin terms flowing off his tongue as easily as the layman names. He had to stop himself from thinking about what else that tongue could do.

The CEO’s attention was redirected to the elevator's ding on the far side of the room. Moments later Dick strolled out, wearing an appropriate suit for the occasion. He raised a hand in greeting to his ward.

Dick walked over and rested a hip against the table where Bruce was currently hanging out by his lonesome. “Nice flowers.”  
“They're Shuichi's.”  
“I figured, they're not your style or rather Maurice's style since he does all of your décor and arrangements.” The point wasn't disputed, the head of Wayne Enterprises knew he had the decorative sense of a hedgehog.

The younger male straightened up. “I'll hang out with him, see if I can learn anything.”

Bruce watched him strut up to the other teen, and he was a little jealous that his charge could interact with Shuichi more freely than himself. Sometimes his high position was a hindrance.

Dick said something that made the redhead laugh. The CEO looked away—the jealousy was bubbling in his chest, and that made no sense as he wasn’t the jealous sort. He wasn’t possessive in that manner. What was it about the fox that made him feel things he had no business feeling?

It was so much simpler when he had been a one-night stand.

The evening melted away without incident. The young Greyson had stuck to the Japanese teen’s side the whole time, but Bruce would have to wait to see if he had managed to learn anything new. He doubted it, the redhead was too clever to slip up under these conditions.

He waved off his employees as they left either for their work desk or home, then went to the restroom to freshen himself up. He had some things to do in the office before he could retire to the manor. He splashed his face with cold water, immediately feeling more awake.

The door swung open to admit another person, closing quietly behind them. Soft footsteps that Bruce could recognize even with his eyes closed approached the sink next to him. The tap was turned on.

When blue eyes opened, emerald green was staring back, twinkling with humor. “Tuckered out from a small party, Mr. Playboy?” Shuichi joked. A smile twitched Wayne's lips upward.  
“Hardly, it's the suit that's tired.”  
“It's a shame we don't have time to let it rest,” the redhead quipped.

The scent of honeysuckle became strong, and Bruce had the urge to grab the teen and ravage him right there. A half-smile quirked Shuichi's kissable mouth, like he could read the man's thoughts.

Two swift steps had Shuichi's arms around his lover's neck, fully pressed against him as he coaxed him into a tender kiss. Bruce grabbed him by the hips, barely keeping himself from cupping a well-formed ass cheek with each hand.

All too soon their contact broke apart.

“We can make sure your suit is well-rested when I get back, Wayne-san.” Shuichi shut off the facet then turned away with the grace of a dancer, leaving like a breeze through a window.

Bruce splashed himself with more cold water before exiting.

Dick had a brow raised when he saw his guardian. The man straightened his tie and didn't meet his gaze, then went straight to his office.

Shuichi was picked up from Wayne Enterprises by his step-father to go to the airport with the rest of the family. His bags had been delivered to the airport that morning.

It would be two weeks before Shuichi returned to Gotham.  
There was a lot to do before that.

Dick still had that “reserved judgment” expression when he entered the office. “You were in the bathroom for a while just to wash your hands.” He sat on the edge of the desk, arms crossed.  
“We didn't do anything,” the CEO defended. “Just some words and a kiss, which he initiated.”  
“I'm pretty sure kisses count as something,” Dick shot back.

Bruce decided not to press the issue. “Did you learn anything?”  
“Surprisingly, yes. One of the ladies got him talking about Japan, and he definitely mentioned something not in his public record.” He pushed away from the expensive, polished desk. “Tell you about it back home.”

Bruce knew that was for the best, but for some reason it irritated him.

When they were both back at the manor for the evening, Bruce's mood hadn't improved but he forced himself to calm his proverbial hackles. It was time for his Other Business.

Nightwing had Shuichi's files, public and private, pulled up on the main monitor. It looked like he was cross referencing with news clips and other sources.

The pleasantries were skipped. “One thing he said stood out to me,” started the younger vigilante as he highlighted certain files. “He told Erica that he saw the Himawari Kidnapping.”  
“The girl who survived the ten-story fall May of last year?”  
“Yeah, it happened in Shirooki during what they call Golden Week,” Nightwing supplied. “Shuichi was supposed to be on a family vacation at that time 112 kilometers away.”

More screens were brought up to display vacation photos with their Instagram timestamps. “April 29th to May 2nd are selfies and family pictures, but May 4th he wasn't in any at all until the last day on May 5th.”

Batman's eyes narrowed. Most of the photos from that day were either scenery or featured a blue-haired girl. “Anyone could have been posting on May 4th,” the older vigilante remarked.  
“And get this,” Nightwing continued, “his step-brother's Twitter mentions that Shuichi was meeting with a friend that day, I’m assuming the girl, and wouldn't be with them. He was gone before they woke, and they didn't see him again until the morning of May 5th.”

Batman let the possibilities run through his mind. “I take it you found collaborative evidence.” He crossed his arms as a couple of blurry security stills were enlarged, as well as another Instagram pic from a random account at 11:13am. In the background of each of them was a familiar redhead in the company of shady youths: a tall male with bright orange hair, a male of similar size to Shuichi with black hair, and a smaller person who was swathed in bulky clothes that made them harder to distinguish in the out-of-focused shot.  
“This is in Shirooki. I don't think those guys are friends his family knows about,” the young crime fighter commented. “They hold themselves like gang members or possibly pros, they’re definitely not your run of the mill delinquents.”

“The big one is Kuwabara Kazuma, and that one is Urameshi Yuusuke. I haven’t found records on the short guy yet, but as of currently none of them are in trouble with the law,” Batman filled in his protégé. He studied the picture further. “They're looking for something, or someone.” Those captivating green eyes were clearly scanning the crowd.

Nightwing sat back in the chair. “I haven't dug up any records of how he arrived or left, but he was there and no one was aware of it.”

“And other than the kidnapping, no other major incidences were made known,” the dark knight said mostly to himself. It appeared unrelated, but it was a lead nonetheless.

The control panel beeped, and both men readied themselves for possible bad news. Investigating Minamino would have to wait.

~*~

Nightwing stared through the binoculars for several seconds before handing them to Batman. The two vigilantes were camping on one of the many office building roofs thanks to the unusual actions of their long-time nemesis the Penguin. The old bird had abruptly halted several of his local operations, going as far as freezing his assets. Figuratively and literally. Even the Iceberg Lounge, one of Gotham’s trendiest nightclubs, was closed for “renovations.” The criminal mastermind had always depended on his three favored henchgirls to run the establishment when he was away, so why close it now?

Something was going on, and they were going to find out what.

Sneaking onto the property was unusually simple. Guards were down to a minimum, traps were almost nonexistent and avoided with ease. That spoke loudly how the Penguin was abandoning this particular property altogether. It was likely there wouldn’t be a trace left of their presence once the beak nose was done doing whatever it was he was doing.

When they snuck up on the avian villain in his study, hiding in the shadows cast by the fireplace, it was pretty satisfying to see his surprised face. “AWWK! Batman! What are you doing here?! This is trespassing!” The rotund man went as far as to point one of his flipper-like hands at them in the most dramatic of styles, his cigarette holder threatening to crack between his teeth.  
“We heard you were migrating south.” The vigilante glided forward, looming over the shorter Penguin. “What’s your hurry?” The plump gentleman snorted and went back to packing the suitcase he was filling with files.  
“If it’ll get rid of your rodent ass,” he sneered, “listen up, this coop is about to become a graveyard.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean if you’re not completely batty, you’d leave Gotham before the circus comes to town.”

“The circus? Do you mean the Joker?” Nightwing ventured.  
“Whatever that thing is, it’s not the Joker.” The suitcase was slammed shut. “Joker is an insane clown with questionable tastes in décor, but whatever that thing is, it turns my blood cold.”

The shadows deepened as the fire began to sputter out. The Penguin boldly, or perhaps desperately, rushed past the two costumed vigilantes. “I’m making like the Titanic and hitting the ice!”

There were no parting traps or tricks, no final attacks from one of his weaponized umbrellas, no last words. Penguin’s only goal was to leave, and he had no time for his nemesis. Whatever was going on with the Joker had him scared, more scared than any other time that Batman or Nightwing had seen him.

It was almost disappointing and rather anticlimatic.

They left the abandoned business complex to reconvene at the bat cave. “Okay, that was weird,” Dick commented while pulling off his mask.  
“It was also informative. Now we know that it’s the Joker at the center of this.” Bruce removed his own mask and sat at the bat computer. Still gloved hands immediately began typing.

“We suspected that already considering earlier. What I can’t figure out is how he has all the other villains running scared. Granted the Joker is considered beyond disturbed even by Arkham’s standards.” The young man stopped speaking for a moment as he saw what had popped up on the monitor. “What timestamps are those?”  
“This is when we know Poison Ivy buckled down and fortified in her lair under Robinson Park,” the older man answered. “This was the estimated time and duration of Shuichi’s visit there.”  
“She holed up directly after his visit,” Dick realized. “A coincidence?”  
“You know I don’t believe in those,” the Wayne head replied in a stern tone. “It’s possible they met.”  
“But what’s the connection between them? He’s from Japan and he’s a normal human, right?” Richard argued back. “He’s not a metahuman, science experiment, or anything like that. And Poison Ivy isn’t exactly partial to guests. The timestamp has him there for half an hour, there’s no way she’d tolerate a normal person digging around in her garden.”  
“Those are all valid points, but my gut says otherwise.” Batman continued typing away.

The silence strained between them. “Bruce, tell me man to man, how close are you to him?” The older man didn’t answer at first, but just when Dick thought he would be ignored, his mentor finally replied.  
“Not that close.”  
“Compared to what?” His ward crossed his arms and stared.  
“What are you getting at?” The Wayne heir looked away from the monitor to match his gaze.

“We both know you treat Shuichi differently from anyone else you’ve had sex with. You can’t deny it.”

Bruce knew his protégé was right. He did treat Shuichi differently, and that was because he was different. He wasn’t sure what it was about the redhead that kept landing them in bed together, but it was something powerful that he had trouble denying. Without finding traces of drugs or other means, he had to acknowledge that it likely had to be natural lust and magnetism.

“I’m not compromised,” he replied instead.  
“Are you sure? I can investigate this with Tim and the Teen Titans, while you concentrate on the business aspects.” The suggestion didn’t go over well. Bruce frowned and he turned back to the computer.  
“No.”

Dick threw his arms down by his sides in frustration. “We need more eyes, I’m asking for their help either way.”  
“Do what you need to do.”

It wasn’t long before Dick was back upstairs in his civvies, complaining to Alfred. “He’s just so… AUGH!” He drank deeply from a soda bottle then slammed it on to the table.  
“Don’t abuse the furnishings,” the old butler said casually as he wiped up the wet spots.  
“Sorry, Alfred.”  
“If it’s any consolation, I believe Master Bruce is as confused as you are,” the old man divulge as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.  
“Is he? He doesn’t act like it, and he’s always like that.”

“Master Bruce doesn’t often become enamored with others, he’s too cautious and his paranoia goes a little beyond what’s considered healthy.” Once his hands were dried he moved over to slip on his apron so he could prepare a tray of tea and snacks. “It seems that young man has somehow wiggled his way inside of his walls.”  
“Are we sure he’s not being drugged?”  
“We’ve triple checked,” Alfred confirmed.

Richard leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. “So if this is for real…”  
“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it, Master Richard. As it is, we’re still investigating. I’ve called in a few favors myself, hopefully one of them will come through.”

“I’m about to call Timmy too. The kid’s smart and resourceful, we could use his and his team’s fresh perspectives.” He sat back up. “We should have one of them come in as an intern when Shuichi returns. It’ll be spring break and no one would question another Wayne ward there.”  
“It’s an idea with merit. Of course you could do similar yourself,” Alfred proposed. “You already work for the company, it would be simple enough to find reasons to shadow him.”

The young Grayson rubbed his chin. “I thought of that, but I don’t want to make it too obvious. The guy’s smart, he’d realize sooner rather than later that I’m watching him.” He leaned back in his seat again, finishing his soda with a couple more gulps. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to deal with someone like this. It’d be easier if we knew for a fact that he was a villain.”

Tea was placed in front of him. “For you, decaf and unsweetened,” Alfred said in his fatherly tone. “You really shouldn’t drink so much caffeine and sugar. Have some sandwiches.” Dick chuckled and picked up one filled with cucumbers.  
“Thanks.”

 

Batman stared at the monitor, something that Dick said was bothering him. “He’s not a metahuman… Or is he?” They hadn’t witnessed any sort of power from the redhead so far, but that didn’t mean he was a normal person. The only way to be certain without him actively using some ability would be a blood test.

He pulled the timestamps back up. “If he’s somehow related to Poison Ivy…”

With his own blood tests coming up clean, he knew he wasn’t being exposed to external sources like drugs, but there were other ways to control people. Poison Ivy had plants that created scents that people reacted to the same way as pheromones. It wouldn’t show up in any tests except to indicate he was in a state of arousal.

Shuichi always smelled of honeysuckle.

Surveillance footage was played again. He was going to review every move the redhead made since the plane landed again. They were missing something and he was going to find it.

The console beeped. The system search found another upload of what might be Shuichi in Shirooki. This time, it was a short video taken by a group of middle school age kids twenty-one minutes before the kidnapping broadcast.

In the fuzziness of the background was a nondescript man running through the crowded pedestrian crossing. The kids and most of the crowd never noticed him, nor did they see the flicker of a redhead shifting through the throng of people like water and right on the man's tail. It was too blurry to make out details, but Batman knew it had to be Shuichi.

He set a program to sharpen the video.

While he waited Alfred appeared with tea and finger sandwiches. “How goes the investigation?” he asked in a casual manner.  
“It goes,” was the just as casual answer, Batman’s gaze never moving from the screen. A cup was pressed insistently into one gloved hand, the other soon found itself holding a pastrami sandwich.

Alfred glanced at the still-shot being worked on. “My word, that looks dramatic. Is that your young friend? He’s remarkably focused.”

Batman shoved the finger sandwich into his mouth then sipped his tea without comment. Moments later the computer answered for him: It was Shuichi, chasing down the Himawari Kidnapper.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
